


Nothing's As It Seems

by happylittlecriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlecriss/pseuds/happylittlecriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://instagram.com/p/0OArZhzdj4/">this</a>. Blaine owns a popular bakery and Kurt manages to be dragged into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that the cartoon looked like Blaine and here we are. As always, thanks to my lovely betas, maxxy and resh. You two make my writing readable.

Of course Kurt’s heard of it–– It’s been one of the most popular bakeries in New York for years. He’s seen the light pink boxes at every single board meeting. Rachel has brought home dozens of their gluten-free brownies. Kurt even finds Santana with an empty wrapper from the bakery every once in awhile.

He prefers the simple Starbucks, a quick in and out before work is all he can handle. But today’s his day off and Rachel is insisting that Kurt tries their cheese bread.

“C’mon Kurt! I’ve been trying to get you to come with me for years! And the owner is really cute,” Rachel winks and runs into the other room to change. 

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Rachel, I thought you were vegan. I don’t know if you know this, but cheese is made of milk.” He barely misses the flying hairbrush that comes speeding towards him.

“You are coming to the Big Booty Bread Company whether you like it or not. Their baby red velvet cupcakes are to die for,” Rachel emerges from her room with one shoe on. 

Kurt grabs his leather bookbag, “Who the hell names their restaurant that? Are you sure this isn’t some sort of sadistic strip club? Because I have a pocketknife and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Kuuuuuurrt.”

“Rachheelllllll.”

“Come with me. They make the best iced coffee, better than that manufactured crap you drink everyday,” Rachel’s voice rings in his ears. It wouldn’t hurt to go, he has nothing else to do, and he’s always had a weakness for baby cakes.

“Fine. But you are not wearing that rainbow jackrabbit sweater, you look like a clown. If the owner is as cute as you say he is then I don’t want to scare him away with my roommate who dresses like a four year old.”

***

“Oh Kurt! You have to take a picture with me in front of this sign! Just look at it!” Rachel’s screams could be heard all the way across New York’s busy streets. 

“Rachel, please stop running through traffic. I’d rather not have you die just because you wanted some mediocre cheese bread,” Kurt could already feel his head ache. This fucking bakery better be worth it.

“You shouldn’t be calling something mediocre without trying it. It could very well be the best thing you’ve ever eaten,” Rachel sounds very firm, almost like a reprimanding mother.

“Whatever, Rachel. Just go stand in front of that sign so I can take your picture.”

Rachel screeches like a 13 year old girl as she runs over to stand in front of the sign. Kurt has to admit, it was really funny. He mentally gives props to the guy who thought up the idea, it must do wonders for business. He can only imagine the amount of tourists the cartoon attracts. He wonders how many actually go into the bakery.

Rachel’s high-pitched voice breaks him out of his thoughts, “Did you get it? Is it good? Do I look flawless in it? Because I might post it on my Twitter and you know how important my social media is to my budding career.”

“Yes Rachel, I got the picture. Now let’s get this over with, I have some sketches that need to be done by tomorrow.” He knows that is a lie, but it’s all he has right now to make this outing as short as possible.

“That’s another reason why I am bringing you out here, you’re way too invested in your work life. You’re going to work yourself to death! And when was the last time you went on a date?” 

Kurt hates when Rachel is right. It’s not like he hasn’t tried to jumpstart his love life. He really has, but he got his internship at Vogue and suddenly he didn’t have time for much of anything. What is he supposed to do about it? Quit? Yeah, that’s not going to happen. He’s starting to accept his fate as old, lonely cat lady with one annoying friend.

***  
The bakery is quaint on the inside. It’s not necessarily special except for all the reviews taped to the walls. Rachel browses the desserts while Kurt reads the reviews. Almost all of them are positive, some even have a picture of the owner. He’s not exactly what you would expect from a baker. He has dark curly hair that looks like it is in desperate need of a haircut. (For the food’s sake, Kurt hopes he wears a hairnet). The owner also has a really bright smile, one that looks like it would hurt someone’s face if they smiled too much. But the thing that Kurt notices the most is the large muscles that frame the owner’s arms, tan and well defined. Yeah, he’s definitely not what you would expect from a baker. He might be what you expect from a male model or-

“Excuse me, can I help you sir?” Kurt’s broken from his thoughts by the man he was just lusting after.

Kurt practically knocks over a few chairs. “Um yeah, I came with my... my friend here,” Kurt feels like a mumbling idiot as he searches around for Rachel so he can gesture to her, “She’s been here before but I... I haven’t. What is... do you recommend?” Kurt wants to run away. What is it with this guy and why is he making it so hard for Kurt to speak?

“Well obviously we’re known for our breads, especially the cheese bread, but you look like coffee and cupcake guy to me. I’m Blaine, by the way.” The owner turns around so quickly that Kurt misses the little wink completely. 

Kurt feels frozen in place, good thing Rachel has mind-reading powers. “That’s Kurt and I’m Rachel. He’ll take a nonfat mocha and red velvet cupcake. I’ll take some of that banana bread with iced coffee. Did you get all that?” Rachel feels the need to add, “It’s his day off, so we’re spoiling ourselves."

“Oh don’t worry, I completely understand. Where do you work?”

Kurt takes this as his cue to talk, “Um... I’m an intern at Vogue.” He cringes at how flamingly gay that sounds. For all he knows, this guy could be happily engaged to some hot broadway actress who buys him cars and mansions. That actually is the most probable situation based on how perfect Blaine’s ass is... geez, since when has Kurt been one to blatantly objectify strangers?

Rachel seems to catch his staring and elbows him in the shoulder before Blaine turns around. "Okay, so banana bread and iced coffee for the lady and a cupcake and a mocha for the gentleman.”

“Um... thanks Blaine. Hopefully it tastes as good as Rachel has been telling me,” Kurt’s laugh is weak, he can’t help it. This man is doing something to him and he can’t figure it out.

***  
“Hey Rach? I have some extra time before I have to head off to work and I think I’m going to head down to the Big Booty Bread Company. Do you want me to pick you up anything?” Kurt honestly doesn’t want Rachel to respond, he is just trying to give himself an excuse to go back to see Blaine. It’s been a few days since he went with Rachel and he’s been dreaming of Blaine and his glorious booty ever since.

Rachel races out with half of her hair brushed out. “Umm... Yeah, that would be great. If you can wait a few minutes I might be able to go with...” Her face drops and she bursts out in a sly smile. “Ohh, I see what’s going on here. You’re going to go seduce Mr. Round Buns. Well don’t let me stop you.” She stops right outside her bedroom door and adds, “Just don’t forget who introduced you to those buns when you two get married and have triplets.”

She runs away, not wanting to be attacked by Kurt. On any other day, he would have clawed her little fake eyelashes off her face, but today he’s got one mission: talk to Blaine. 

***  
The store seems empty enough with only an elderly couple and a small family in it. Kurt opens the door with a soft “ding.” Blaine immediately turns toward the door and smiles his beautiful sunshine smile.

“Kurt! I knew you would come back, everyone does after trying our cupcakes.”

Kurt feels a little bit more composed this time so he barely stutters or stumbles at all. In fact, he feels a little bit smooth, “Of course I came back, the mocha I ordered was one of the best I have ever experienced. “

“I’m glad. Did you see the [outside decorations](http://www.yelp.com/biz_photos/big-booty-bread-co-new-york?select=xmr_YOpw6r6uOFnJFfe7Xg&userid=b01RYdo8il5CVM-jnb_4oQ#xmr_YOpw6r6uOFnJFfe7Xg)?” Blaine swallows a painful lump in his throat, as if this question is life or death, “I had one of my artist friends come in and do that for me.”

“I did and I think it’s absolutely beautiful. I can’t believe you would openly support pride. It’s kind of a bold move, especially in New York.”

“Well it would be silly if I didn’t support a group I was a part of, don’t you think?” Kurt’s mouth drops open and his face goes blank. Blaine is gay. Mr Big Booty himself is gay. He feels blessed, as if angels could descend and sing heavenly tunes. 

“So... Um what can I get for you?” Blaine’s lovely voice snaps him right out of whatever angelic daydream he was having.

Kurt takes a long breath and dives deep, “Well I was kind of hoping I could ask for a date?” Kurt feels like he’s floating, just levitating in thin air. If this is what Blaine does to him, he could get used to it.

“I would absolutely love that.”

***

“Uncle Kurt! Uncle Kurt! Guess what I did today at school?” Little Winnie Hudson runs through the door with a sharp “ding.” She sits on the counter and is practically shaking with excitement. 

Kurt walks out from behind the cash register. He swears his niece is getting more like her dad everyday. “What Winnie? What did you do?” His voice could only be described as fond exasperation.

“My second grade class did a job fair today and I got to make bread like Uncle Blaine does!” Her voice carries across the shop. If Kurt could project like her, he would be on Broadway. “And they also let us make our own magazines! I made mine about clothes like you.”

Kurt is proud of his life so far. He’s become the editor-in-chief at his favorite magazine and managed to also star in a few community productions. Nothing huge or Rachel Berry worthy, but it’s enough for him.

The little bell dings again with a very pregnant Rachel waddling into the bakery, “Winnie, darling, you can’t just run away from me, especially when I have buns in the oven.” Rachel gestures down to her giant baby bump.

Blaine runs from the kitchen when hears Rachel’s voice. “Hi honey,” Blaine quickly kisses Kurt on the corner of his mouth. “Hello lovelies,” He rubs his hand across Rachel's’ belly. 

It’s been many years since the day Kurt and Blaine met. Their love story drove on as most do. They fought a few times, but still remained perfectly in love. Blaine kept his bakery and Kurt had even helped a few times (but only as a cashier, he learned to stay away from the kitchen after he ruined three dozen empanadas). They’d gotten married of course and now they are starting a family.

“I think I might decorate the shop with baby pastels whenever these two are born. The customers might get confused, but it’s something we should celebrate.” Blaine’s face breaks out in the same shit-eating smile that Kurt first saw in those reviews. Life has been treating him well and he can only imagine what it will be like once their two angels are born.

***


End file.
